Arka Wieczności (FF)
Arka Wieczności to opowieść, której akcja rozgrywa się we Wszechświecie Matoran. Opowiada o rewolucji na Danga Nui i zniszczeniu tytułowego artefaktu. Prolog Varv stał na pokładzie swojego statku i patrzył przed siebie. Widoczność była ograniczona przez białą zasłonę nieprzerwanie padającego śniegu. A to, co było widać nie napawało optymizmem. Żeglarz spojrzał z niepokojem na ciągnące się w nieskończoność kry i wystające spod nich lodowe góry, przypominające zęby jakiegoś złowieszczego potwora. Danga Nui nie było przyjaznym miejscem. Silny, lodowaty wiatr owiewał jego twarz, sypiąc w nią śniegiem. Wydawało się, że wyspa rzuca Varvowi wyzwanie, wystawiając na próbę jego umiejętności. - Kapitanie! - drugi kapitan zwrócił się do Varva, próbując przekrzyczeć wichurę. - Na pewno nie chce pan zawrócić? Jeśli nie utkniemy pośród kier to rozbijemy się o lodową górę. - Nie - odpowiedział zdecydowanie Varv. - Przepłynąłem połowę Wszechświata Matoran i nie zatrzyma mnie kilka dryfujących kawałków lodu! Po usłyszeniu tych słów drugi kapitan machnął ręką z rezygnacją i poszedł nadzorować pracę swoich ludzi, którzy próbowali rozbijać kry stojące na drodze statku. Wtedy do kapitana podeszła postać w czarnym płaszczu powiewającym na wietrze. Imię tego tajemniczego osobnika nie było Varvowi znane. Sam kazał siebie nazywać „Podróżnikiem”. - On ma rację - rzekł Podróżnik. - Powinieneś postępować bardziej rozważnie. - Mam ci przypomnieć, że to ty chciałeś tu przybyć i mi za to zapłaciłeś? - Więc widgety są dla ciebie ważniejsze, niż życie twoje i twojej załogi? - odpowiedział Podróżnik. Varv milczał. - Nie musisz płynąć dalej. Zdołam dobiec do lądu po krach. - Co? - odpowiedział z niedowierzaniem Varv. - Zwariowałeś? - Poczytalność nie jest moją cnotą. - Nie powinienem był o to pytać. Każdy, kto udaje się do takiego miejsca musi być szalony. Podróżnik wspiął się na reling i spojrzał na ścianę wirującej bieli. Jego peleryna szaleńczo powiewała na wietrze. Wydawało się, że zaraz zerwie się z jego szyi. - Danga Nui. Tak. To bardzo nieprzyjazne miejsce. Słyszałeś kiedyś opowieści o tej wyspie? O Arce Wieczności? - Tak - odpowiedział Varv. - Podobno władca Danga Nui uważany jest za boga, a jego poddani czczą go zamiast Wielkiego Ducha. Jednak nie słyszałem nic o żadnej Arce. Ani o tym, że to takie mroźne i nieprzyjazne miejsce. - Podobno to właśnie ten „bóg” użył Arki Wieczności by zmienić wyspę w lodową pustynię. Varv uniósł brew. - To dlaczego jego poddani się nie zbuntowali? - Ze strachu przed rozszarpaniem przez armię lodowych golemów, które również stworzyła Arka. - Ty chyba naprawdę jesteś szalony, że udajesz się do takiego miejsca - odpowiedział Varv z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, który jednak szybko zniknął z jego twarzy, kiedy zorientował się, że sam też tam zmierza. - W co ty mnie wpakowałeś?! Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej! - A czy gdybym to zrobił, zgodziłbyś się tu przypłynąć? Varv jęknął z irytacją. Podróżnik spojrzał za burtę. Zdawało się, że czegoś szuka, ale Varv nie mógł przebić wzrokiem śnieżnej zasłony dalej niż na kilka bio. Coś nagle przykuło uwagę podróżnika. Varv nic nie widział, ale usłyszał krzyk na tyle głośny, by przebić się przez wichurę. Krzyk Matoranki. Podróżnik skoczył za burtę, znikając w otchłani wirującej bieli. *** Kurana krzyknęła z bólu, kiedy Skakdi brutalnie chwycił ją za kark i przybliżył swoją twarz do jej maski. Ga-Matoranka miała ochotę zasłonić oczy by nie widzieć jego rubasznego uśmiechu, ale ten wykręcił jej ręce. Po jej masce zaczęły spływać łzy, gdy pozostali gwardziści zaczęli opowiadać, co zamierzają jej zrobić, głośnio się przy tym śmiejąc. Wtedy Skakdi krzyknął na swoich towarzyszy. - Dość tego! Sam pokaże tej tempej szmacie na czym polega łaskawość Wiecznego Króla! Skakdi rzucił Matorankę za burtę ich łódki. Kurana myślała, że zaraz utonie w lodowatej wodzie, kiedy upadła na twardą, lodową krę. Oprawca podszedł do niej i wyciągnął bicz. Już podnosił go, żeby się zamachnąć, kiedy pozostali do niego dołączyli. - Chyba nie chcesz zabawić się z nią sam, egoisto? - Ta jest moja. Jeśli się do niej zbliżysz, obetne ci łapska! Towarzysze oprawcy cofnęli się o krok. Skakdi uśmiechnął się i ponownie uniósł bicz, by zadać cios. Kurana zamknęła oczy, czekając na uderzenie. Zamiast niego usłyszała ryk bólu i wściekłości. Zaskoczona otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła leżącą przed sobą w zabarwionym na czerwono śniegu odciętą rękę wciąż trzymającą bicz. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła Skakdi spoglądającego gniewnie na postać w czarnym płaszczu trzymającą zakrwawiony miecz. - Wygląda na to, że ktoś inny straci dzisiaj łapska - powiedział nieznajomy z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Skakdi ryknął i uderzył go tą ręką, którą jeszcze miał. A raczej próbował uderzyć, bo przybysz zrobił natychmiastowy unik i ciął mieczem w jego ramię, przebijając się przez nie z niezwykłą łatwością. Skakdi ponownie ryknął, kiedy jego druga ręka opadła na zaśnieżoną krę. Nieznajomy spojrzał na dwóch pozostałych gwardzistów. Początkowo oszołomieni, szybko otrząsnęli się i ruszyli do ataku. Rozpoczęła się walka. Pierwszy Skakdi zamachnął się mieczem na Podróżnika w chwili, kiedy ten znalazł się w jego zasięgu. Ten jednak wykonał szybki unik, jednocześnie tnąc Zakazianina w kolano. Ten zasyczał i chwycił się za ranną nogę. Jego towarzysz w odpowiedzi ciął oponenta, jednak jego cios został zablokowany. Przybysz obrócił swój miecz i skrzyżowany z nim miecz przeciwnika, wykręcając rękę gwardzisty. Ten wypuścił swoje ostrze, które wpadło do lodowatej wody. Drugi Skakdi przykuśtykał do nieznajomego i uniósł ostrze, by zadać cios. Oponent pchnął go jednak w prawe żebro. Nie zdążył nawet wyjąć klingi z ciała Zakazianina, kiedy jego towarzysz zadał cios pięścią. Przybysz zdołał go zablokować prawą dłonią, a lewą ręką wyjął ostrze spomiędzy żeber, jednocześnie rozcinając pierś drugiego gwardzisty. Oboje upadli, barwiąc śnieg na czerwono. Przybysz podszedł do ostatniego, pozbawionego rąk przeciwnika. Ten rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. - Myślisz, że możesz zadzierać z Wiecznym Królem? Zostaniesz ukarany! W odpowiedzi nieznajomy uśmiechnął się i spojrzał wymownie na ciała martwych gwardzistów. - Nie wydaje mi się. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! - spytał Skakdi z irytacją i gniewem. - Jestem nadzieją w sercach uciśnionych i strachem w sercach tyranów. Jestem tym, który zabije twojego boga. Rozdział 1 Kurana nie wiedziała, czy dygotała z zimna, czy ze strachu. Leżała skulona na zamarzniętej krze, a śnieg padał na nią i na leżącą obok niej uciętą rękę. Matoranka zamknęła oczy, by nie widzieć rozgrywającej się obok niej walki. Kiedy odgłosy potyczki ucichły, zmusiła się, by je otworzyć. Kiedy to zrobiła zobaczyła parę zakrwawionych, szponiastych dłoni sięgających ku niej. Przestraszona zamknęła oczy czekając na śmierć. Zamiast tego poczuła ogrzewające ciepło, które powoli otoczyło ją jak zasłona chroniąca przed śniegiem i mrozem. Ponownie otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła uśmiechniętą, przyjazną twarz należącą do istoty, która ją uratowała. Teraz nieznajomy trzymał ją na rękach i przycisnął dygoczącą, zmarzniętą Matorankę do piersi, by ogrzać ją ciepłem własnego ciała. Kurana spojrzała na przyjazny uśmiech jej wybawiciela. Dawno nie widziała takiego wyrazu twarzy. Przez tysiące lat obserwowała tylko pozbawione nadziei twarze złamanych Matoran i Toa oraz sadystyczne uśmiechy Skakdi. Nagle poczuła, że ciepło zaczyna opuszczać jej ciało. Ogarnęło ją zmęczenie i zaczęła tracić przytomność. Widząc to, nieznajomy rozejrzał się energicznie wokoło. Spojrzał na Matorankę ze zdecydowaniem na twarzy. I zaczął biec. *** Kurana ocknęła się. Pierwszym co ją zaskoczyło było to, że nie czuła zimna. Ogarniało ją przyjemne ciepło. Otworzyła oczy. Na początku została oślepiona przez jasne światło. Później, kiedy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do jasności, zobaczyła, że znajduje się w jaskini. Z wyjścia widać było słońce, którego promienie rozświetlały jej mroczne wnętrze. Matoranka rozejrzała się po grocie w której się obudziła. W rogu rozpalone było ognisko. Płomienie wirowały delikatnie i wznosiły się niczym świder w stronę szponiastych dłoni sięgających do nich z cienia, by się ogrzać. Były to te same dłonie, które ją uratowały. - Obudziłaś się – odpowiedział nieznajomy. – Miałaś szczęście. Jeśli ci Skakdi by cię nie zabili, to zastawiliby cię, byś zamarzła na śmierć. Zużyłem dużo energii by cię ogrzać i przynieść cię tutaj. To prawda. Gdyby nie on, Kurana już by nie żyła. Uratował jej życie. Był jej Wybawcą. A ona była jego dłużniczką. Tylko co taka mała Matoranka może dać w zamian komuś takiemu? - Opowiedz mi o historii tej wyspy – powiedział Wybawca. – Co się dokładnie wydarzyło? Kurana nie miała wiele, ale mogła przecież podzielić się wiedzą. Przynajmniej tak mogła się odwdzięczyć. - Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Nikt nie pamięta. Było to kilkaset lat temu. Wyspą rządził król, sprawiedliwy i mądry. Jednak pewnego dnia znaleziono Arkę. I wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Podobno Arka zmieniła naszego władcę w boga. Tego samego dnia wyspa zamarzła, a wszystkie rośliny umarły. Na Danga Nui pojawiły się lodowe golemy, jednak nie wiem o nich zbyt wiele. Nigdy żadnego nie widziałam. Według legend chronią naszą wyspę przed jakimś ukrytym zagrożeniem. - To… cóż, niezbyt pomocne. Tyle samo wiedziałem przed przybyciem na wyspę. Myślałem, że mieszkańcy wiedzą choć trochę więcej. Kurana zawstydziła się i zwiesiła głowę. - Król i jego Wieczna Gwardia bardzo pilnują, by niektóre sekrety nie wyszły na jaw. Pozostali też znają tylko plotki i legendy. Wybawca wstał i zgasił ognisko. Podszedł w stronę wyjścia. Jego czarny pancerz błyszczał w promieniach słońca. Pod nim na pewno kryło się ciało wojownika. Wojownika, który jest w stanie przebiec przez śnieżycę z Matoranką w ramionach. Spojrzał na Kuranę i uśmiechną się. Ta zorientowała się, że rumieni się pod maską i zwiesiła głowę. - Zaprowadź mnie do miasta – powiedział Wybawca. Kurana podniosła się. Starała się nie patrzeć Wybawcy w oczy. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Zamierzam rozpalić płomień, który stopi lód i śnieg pokrywające tę wyspę. Płomień rewolucji. *** Danga Nui pokryte było białym śniegiem, odbijającym promienie południowego słońca. Kurana i Wybawca stali na zaśnieżonym wzgórzu. Lekki, chłodny wiatr muskał delikatnie ich twarze. Patrzyli na Miasto, czarno-białą masę znajdującą się w dolinie otoczonej zewsząd przez góry. Prawie wszystkie budynki w Mieście zbudowane były z czarnego kamienia. Ich dachy pokryte były bladą zasłoną ze śniegu i lodu. Na obrzeżach widać było brązowe akcenty – slumsy w których pod prowizorycznymi, drewnianymi dachami najbiedniejsi próbowali znaleźć schronienie przed padającym śniegiem i mroźnymi wichurami. Dla kontrastu, po drugiej stronie Miasta znajdował się wspaniały pałac z wielką, złotą kopułą błyszczącą w promieniach słońca. Otaczały je iglice z czarnego marmuru, które niczym złowieszcza korona spoczywały na gładkim, kulistym dachu. Była to siedziba Wiecznego Króla. Wybawca ruszył dalej, w dół zbocza, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył wahającą się Kuranę. - O co chodzi? - Nie podziękowałam ci za uratowanie mi życia. - Nie musisz. - I tak to zrobię – Matoranka spojrzała na Wybawcę. - Dziękuję. Wybawca uśmiechną się i ruszył dalej. Kurana podążyła za nieznajomym, próbując przebić się przez śnieg sięgający jej do kolan. - Nie interesuje cię, jak mam na imię? Jak w ogóle się nazywasz? - spytała Matoranka. - Możesz mnie nazywać Podróżnikiem. - Ja nazywam się Kurana. Podróżnik spojrzał na nią i uśmiechną się życzliwie. - W takim razie, Kurano, czas przyspieszyć kroku. Wygląda na to, że w Mieście coś się dzieje. Kurana spojrzała na Miasto. Nawet z daleka widać było wielki plac przed pałacem. Oraz to, że gromadził się na nim tłum. - Egzekucja – stwierdziła Matoranka. Podróżnik przyśpieszył, jednak po chwili się zatrzymał i spojrzał na Kuranę brodzącą w śniegu i próbującą dotrzymać mu kroku. - Dotrzesz sama do Miasta? - Tak – odpowiedziała. – Poradzę sobie. - Uważaj. Kiedy dojdziesz do bram w Mieście już będzie gorąco. Podróżnik odwrócił się i zaczął biec wzbijając w powietrze tumany śniegu. Kurana przez jakiś czas przyglądała się mu, po czym ruszyła w swoim normalnym tempie w stronę Miasta. *** Tiaran stał skryty w cieniu bocznej uliczki i patrzył na plac, na którym teraz odbywała się egzekucja. Ze ściany pobliskiego budynku patrzyło na niego wyrzeźbione oko w trójkącie – symbol Arki Wieczności znajdujący się na każdej budowli w Mieście. Toa Lodu zawsze zastanawiał się, jak naprawdę wyglądała Arka. Nigdy nie pokazano jej publicznie. Na podwyższenie na środku placu wprowadzono pewną Aceraniankę w czarnym pancerzu. Przywiązano ją do dwóch filarów – do każdego po dwie pary rąk, gdyż jej rasa była obdarzona czterema górnymi kończynami. Za Aceranianką na scenę wszedł Trewis, Toa Grawitacji i Namiestnik Wieczności. Była to najważniejsza osoba na wyspie, zaraz po Wiecznym Królu. Nosił złoto-fioletowy pancerz i purpurową pelerynę, której brzegi pokrywały zdobienia z żółtej nici. - Mieszkańcy Danga Nui! – wykrzyknął Trewis charakterystycznym dla siebie falsetem. – Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by naszemu wspaniałemu Wiecznemu Królowi złożyć w ofierze tę plugawą złodziejkę! Radujmy się, gdyż teraz nastąpi triumf sprawiedliwości! Tłum zaczął niepewnie wiwatować. Nie trzeba było być wnikliwym obserwatorem, by zauważyć, że był do tego zmuszany. Tiaran spojrzał na pozbawione nadziei twarze Matoran i Toa i zastanawiał się, czy możliwe byłoby przekonanie tego ludu do zmiany. Do zbuntowania się. Przez wiele lat Tiaran próbował rozpalić płomień nadziei w sercach mieszkańców Danga Nui, jednak mróz trawiący tę wyspę dławił każdy płomyk. Krzyk bólu wyrwał Tiarana z zamyślenia, kiedy kat zaczął biczować Aceraniankę. Wszyscy Toa i Matoranie w tłumie odwrócili wzrok, kiedy oprawca pastwił się nad złodziejką. Tiaran wiedział, że egzekucja będzie trwała długo. Kat był Skakdi obdarzonym mocą uzdrawiania. Używał swojej umiejętności, by podtrzymywać ofiarę przy życiu i dłużej się nad nią znęcać. Na Danga Nui nawet tak szlachetna moc jest używana do niecnych celów. Nagle w tłumie nastąpiło poruszenie. Ktoś przepychał się w stronę sceny. Trewis i jego ochroniarze szybko się wycofali. Na podwyższeniu został tylko kat, ofiara i kilku strażników, którzy podeszli do tłumu, szukając źródła zamieszania. Wtedy naprzeciw nim wyskoczyła postać w czarnej pelerynie z mieczem w dłoni. Czterech strażników oraz kat rzucili się na przybysza. Jego peleryna powiewała za nim niczym czarna smuga, kiedy ten unikał ciosów i zręcznie wyprowadzał kontry. Skakdi byli zaskoczeni jego szybkością i wyszkoleniem. Dawno nie walczyli z prawdziwym wojownikiem. Po niedługiej walce dwóch gwardzistów leżało rannych na ziemi, a kat skończył z uciętą głową. Dwaj pozostali wycofali się niepewnie, czekając na posiłki z pałacu. W tym czasie przybysz podszedł do Aceranianki i dwoma płynnymi ruchami miecza odciął jej łańcuchy od filarów do których była przywiązana. Chwycił złodziejkę za ramię i zepchnął ją w tłum, kiedy z bramy pałacowej zaczęli wychodzić gwardziści. Przybysz zaczął uciekać, a Toa i Matoranie zgromadzeni na placu rozstąpili się przed nim. Nieznajomy pobiegł w stronę jednej z bocznych uliczek, a gwardziści pobiegli za nim. Skakdi musieli utorować sobie drogę przez tłum siłą, rozpychając się między mieszkańcami Miasta. Tiaran patrzył na tę scenę w osłupieniu. Nigdy nie widział tak jawnego wystąpienia przeciwko Wiecznemu Królowi. Spojrzał na twarze Toa i Matoran na placu. Przed chwilą był na nich tylko smutek i rezygnacja. Teraz widział na nich przebłyski nadziei. Tiaran wiedział już, że od tej pory Danga Nui nie będzie takie, jak dawniej. *** Podróżnik biegł wąską uliczką pomiędzy wysokimi, kamiennymi budynkami. Sople zwisały z dachów niczym lodowe macki próbujące go dosięgnąć. Jednak to nie przed nimi uciekał. Nagle zza rogu wyszedł Skakdi w białej zbroi, z łysą czaszką. W dłoni trzymał szablę pokrytą kolcami. Zagrodził drogę Podróżnikowi, po czym zwrócił się do niego głosem pełnym nienawiści. - Koniec ucieczki, nieznajomy! Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz bezkarnie sprzeciwiać się Wiecznemu Królowi?! - Jest coś potężniejszego od twojego boga – odpowiedział Podróżnik. - To sprawiedliwość. Skakdi uniósł brew po czym roześmiał się. - Naprawdę musisz być głupcem. Wieczny Król nie jest słabszy od sprawiedliwości. Wieczny Król jest jej odzwierciedleniem. - gwardzista uniósł swoje ostrze i przyjął bojową postawę. – A ja jestem Arctrakh. Ten, który ją wymierza. Nagle na drugim końcu uliczki pojawił się oddział Skakdi. Podróżnik uśmiechnął się do gwardzisty przed sobą. I zaczął biec prosto na niego. Arctrakh przyjął defensywną postawę, czekając na cios. Zamiast tego nieznajomy wskoczył na ścianę i, nie przerywając biegu, ominął gwardzistę tuż nad jego głową. Ten, widząc, jak jego cel ucieka, wydobył z siebie ryk wściekłości i wystrzelił z oczu laserową wiązkę. Laser nie trafił jednak uciekiniera. Musnął tylko jego pelerynę, odcinając kawałek czarnego materiału. Skakdi złapał go w biegu i podążył za nieznajomym tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. A za nim podążyli pozostali gwardziści. Arctrakh widział pelerynę nieznajomego, trzepoczącą o rogi kamiennych budynków za każdym razem, kiedy jej właściciel skręcał. Skakdi zbliżał się do niego coraz szybciej. Kiedy był już niemal na tyle blisko, by złapać za czarny materiał, ten gwałtownie skręcił. Arctrakh podążył za nim, jednak zamiast uciekiniera biegnącego kolejną uliczką zobaczył kamienną, zamarzniętą ścianę. Skakdi zaklął siarczyście. Gwardziści, którzy podążali za nim stali zmieszani i wpatrywali się w mur. - Na co czekacie, idioci?! – Arctrakh odparł do nich gniewnie. – Szukajcie go! Skakdi posłusznie wykonali polecenie i rozeszli się by rozpocząć poszukiwania. Gwardzista stał przez chwilę wpatrując się w kawałek czarnego materiału, który ściskał w swej szponiastej dłoni. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, nieznajomy – odparł Arctrakh bardziej do siebie, niż licząc na to, że uciekinier go usłyszy. – Wiedz, że sprawiedliwość jest wieczna jak Król, jak Arka i jak moje ostrze. I następnym razem te ostrze nie zawiedzie! Rozdział 2 Querix stała na krawędzi dachu i spoglądała na spowity w mroku plac niczym gargulec czuwający nad nocną ciszą. Mało brakowało, a tu skończyłaby dziś swoje życie. Ale tak się nie stało. Querix była wolna. Podwojenie nocnej straży w Mieście nie było kłopotem dla kogoś o takich umiejętnościach. Ale oprócz umiejętności w jej fachu liczyło się również szczęście. A tego przez kilka ostatnich dni jej zabrakło. Mimo wszystko z łatwością poruszała się po ulicach, które teraz skrywał cień. Rozświetlały je tylko pojedyncze pochodnie. Ich płomienie tliły się słabo, próbując przezwyciężyć mroźne, nocne powietrze. Querix spojrzała w stronę Wiecznego Pałacu. W dzień jego iglice wyglądały jak szpony zaciskające się na świetlistej sferze. W nocy wyglądały jeszcze bardziej niepokojąco. Querix spojrzała ponownie na plac. Kiedy upewniła się, że nikogo na nim nie ma, zeskoczyła z dachu na bruk. Gdyby ktoś widział ten skok, prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyłby w to, co widzi. Próba wykonania takiej akrobacji skończyłaby się śmiercią dla większości Toa i Skakdi. Ale nie dla Aceranianki. Jej rasa była bowiem obdarzona niezwykłymi umiejętnościami akrobatycznymi. Nadnaturalna szybkość i zwinność były cechami, które każdy przedstawiciel profesji Querix cenił. Dlatego właśnie Aceranianka była tym, kim była. Querix ruszyła w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Ominęła patrol Skakdi. Ze względu na swoją rasę i jej ograniczenia w korzystaniu z mocy żywiołów, gwardziści zawsze chodzili parami. To jednak nie było zbyt wielką przeszkodą dla Querix. Dzięki jej czarnemu pancerzowi świetnie kamuflowała się na tle czarnych kamieni z których zbudowane było całe miasto. A w mroku nocy była prawie niewidzialna. Kiedy Skakdi skręcili w następną uliczkę, Aceranianka ruszyła dalej do swojego celu. W końcu dotarła do niepozornej, niewyróżniającej się uliczki. Podeszła do kamiennej ściany. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się można by zauważyć, że niektóre cegły wystają odrobinę od reszty. Nie na tyle, by można było się na nich wspinać. Ale Querix była Aceranianką. A dla Aceranian to, co niemożliwe dla Toa i Skakdi było normalnością. Z łatwością wspięła się po prawie płaskiej ścianie, aż dotarła do pewnego kamienia, który wystawał trochę bardziej, niż reszta. Lód gromadzący się między cegłami tutaj był zastąpiony śniegiem. Querix wyjęła kamień jedną ręką. Wyjęła z otworu długie zawiniątko, jednocześnie podtrzymując się na dwóch pozostałych rękach. Tylko ktoś z czterema górnymi kończynami i Aceraniańską zręcznością mógłby używać takiej kryjówki. Querix włożyła kamień na miejsce i opadła na ulicę z zawiniątkiem w ręku. Rozejrzała się i delikatnie położyła przedmiot na zamarzniętej ziemi. Rozwinęła materiał i jej oczom ukazał się łuk, miecz i kilka innych przydatnych „narzędzi”. Zapasowe wyposażenie. Chwyciła miecz i sprawdziła, czy jest ostry. Był. Schowała go do pochwy, która również znajdowała się w zawiniątku i przypięła do pasa. Następnie wyjęła kołczan ze strzałami. Wszystkie były na swoim miejscu. Założyła kołczan na plecy. Potem wzięła łuk i napięła jego cięciwę. Nadal była w świetnym stanie. Przewiesiła łuk przez ramię i wyjęła ostatnią rzecz ze swojego zapasowego wyposażenia. Był to pas z różnymi „narzędziami” przydatnymi w jej fachu. Przewiązała go przez swoje udo i wstała. Była gotowa do akcji. Teraz zamierzała wyruszyć na poszukiwanie tego, który ją uratował. Było wiele powodów, dla których chciała to zrobić. Pierwszym była ciekawość. Chciała się dowiedzieć, kim była ta istota. W końcu w jej zawodzie informacje były bardzo cenne. Drugim powodem była chęć spłacenia długu. W końcu ten tajemniczy osobnik uratował jej życie. A Querix spłacała swoje długi. W końcu była uczciwą złodziejką. *** - Czy ktoś mi powie - powiedział Trewis, a jego piskliwy głos odbijał się echem od marmurowych ścian Wiecznego Pałacu - jak to możliwe, że jakiś przybłęda niepostrzeżenie dostaje się na naszą piękną wyspę, zabija trzech gwardzistów, po czym bezceremonialnie przerywa egzekucję i rozpływa się w powietrzu, wystawiając w pole całą Wieczną Gwardię? Znajdował się teraz w sali narad, wraz z Arctrakhem i innymi ważnymi przywódcami Gwardii. Skakdi siedzieli przy prostokątnym, czarnym stole pośrodku. Leżały na nich mapy wyspy i Miasta. Toa Grawitacji krążył wokół nich, a jego pozłacane buty stukały głośnio o marmurową podłogę. - Zawiedliście mnie i Wiecznego Króla. Powinniście natychmiast znaleźć tę złodziejkę i tego, który pomógł jej uciec. - Łatwo ci mówić, Trewisie – warknął jeden ze Skakdi. – Podczas, gdy my przeczesujemy tę zamarzniętą wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz, ty siedzisz sobie wygodnie w swoim pałacu i wygrzewasz się w blasku lamp. - Właśnie! - dodał następny. - Dlaczego nasi ludzie muszą korzystać z pochodni, kiedy w pałacu jest pełno lamp? - Ponieważ, mój drogi – odpowiedział Trewis. – taka jest wola Wiecznego Króla. Skakdi prychnęli. - Mam wam przypomnieć - kontynuował Trewis - że nas wspaniałomyślny władca zatrudnił was, Skakdi, byście oczyścili złą reputację waszej rasy i zaczęli służyć sprawiedliwości w jego imieniu. Macie niepowtarzalną okazję, by wykazać się uczciwością, honorem i czystością waszych serc. Mówiąc to, Trewis przyłożył delikatnie swój ozdobiony ametystowym pierścieniem palec do piersi jednego ze Skakdi. Ten warknął na niego. Toa Grawitacji podskoczył i odsunął się, przestraszony, a Skakdi zaczęli się śmiać. Namiestnik zgromił ich wzrokiem. Wtedy głos zabrał Arctrakh. - Moi ludzie przeczesali całe Miasto. Niczego nie znaleźli, a to oznacza, że nasz przybysz je opuścił. Prawdopodobnie teraz zabijają go lodowe golemy, albo zamarza w jakiejś śnieżnej zaspie. - Nie. Na pewno nie. A jeśli nie żyje, to macie mi przynieść jego ciało. I ciało tej plugawej Aceranianki również! - Nie wyślę swoich ludzi poza miasto, kiedy na horyzoncie czai się śnieżyca! - To nie mój problem, Arctrakhu. Po tych słowach Namiestnik Wieczności wyszedł, ciągnąc po posadce swoją purpurową pelerynę. Arctrakh spojrzał na kawałek czarnego materiału, który leżał na gładkim, marmurowym stole. - Zbierzcie gwardzistów - rozkazał. – Wyruszamy jak tylko śnieżyca minie. *** Kilof zabrzęczał o skałę. Ten dźwięk był nieodłączną częścią życia Hufrina. Był górnikiem, Onu-Matoraninem, który od powolnej śmierci z głodu i wyziębienia na ulicach Miasta wolał powolną śmierć z głodu i wyczerpania w niekończących się, mrocznych tunelach kopalni. Usłyszał kroki dochodzące z drugiego końca tunelu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Talna. Taln był Toa Ziemi. Mimo tego, że miał moc żywiołu i mógł ją wykorzystać, by się zbuntować, nie robił tego. Świadomość obecności obozu lodowych golemów w pobliżu kopalni tłumiła chęć powstania wśród górników. Nawet, jeśli prawie żaden z nich nie widział golema na oczy. - Mam wieści z powierzchni. – oświadczył Taln. Po wyrazie jego twarzy łatwo było odgadnąć, że nie są dobre. – Trwa śnieżyca i nie możemy opuszczać kopalni. Żywność też dzisiaj nie dotrze. Będziemy musieli pracować bez obiadu. - Nie pierwszy raz – odpowiedział Hufrin z goryczą. – I nie ostatni. Hufrin był wkurzony. Nie dlatego, że musiał kolejny dzień chodzić głodny. Do tego się już przyzwyczaił. Był wkurzony dlatego, że nie mógł wyruszyć do Miasta. I tak rzadko miał okazję, by opuścić kopalnię. Każdy górnik musiał najpierw wyrobić normę. Wydobyć określoną ilość dziwnych, błękitnych kryształów. Tylko wtedy mógł wyjść spod ziemi. A potem i tak musiał wrócić. A Hufrin nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy następnym razem odwiedzi Miasto i spotka się z Kuraną. Ga-Matoranka była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, dzięki którym Hufrin jeszcze się nie załamał. Taln najwyraźniej zobaczył zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy Onu-Matoranina. - Powinieneś mieć więcej nadziei – powiedział obracając w dłoni mały kamień – swój amulet. – Kiedyś na pewno przyjdzie czas, kiedy lodowe golemy znikną, a wyspę znów pokryje las. - Ten czas nie nadejdzie, Talnie. Dopóki nikt nie sprzeciwi się Wiecznemu Królowi, nic się nie zmieni. A nikt tego nie zrobi, bo Wieczny Król jest bogiem. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę mieć złudną nadzieję, która da mi siłę, niż popaść w uzasadnioną depresję, która mnie osłabi. - Jesteś głupcem. - Ale jestem szczęśliwy. Przynajmniej w miarę możliwości. – Odpowiedział Taln z uśmiechem, po czym odszedł. Hufrin zastanowił się nad jego słowami. Onu-Matoranin był szczęśliwy tylko wtedy, gdy przebywał z Kuraną. Może powinien patrzeć na świat bardziej pozytywnie i czerpać radość z życia, a nie tylko z pojedynczych chwil. Tylko jak to zrobić, kiedy świat wokół ciebie jest pokryty lodem, a wszędzie wokoło jest tylko śmierć i ból. Hufrin westchnął z rezygnacją i kontynuował swoją pracę. I kilof ponownie zabrzęczał o skałę. *** Zamarznięte deski skrzypiały pod stopami Querix, gdy ta biegła przed siebie, przebijając się przez śnieżycę. Płatki śniegu uderzały o jej czarno-granatową zbroję niczym białe pociski. Aceranianka poruszała się z prędkością niemal dorównującej komuś noszącemu Kakamę. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia jako powolna Toa. Uwielbiała swoją Aceraniańską zwinność i szybkość. Prawie-Miasto było najuboższą dzielnicą stolicy. Niektórzy nie uznawali jej nawet za część Miasta, stąd taka nazwa. Rzeczywiście, Prawie-Miasto było tylko cieniem dawnej świetności. Kiedyś tętniło życiem, a teraz było miejscem śmierci. Niemal wszystkie budynki w Prawie-Mieście były zrujnowane, a brakujące ściany i dachy zastępowano deskami. Wszystkie drzewa znajdujące się w lesie w pobliżu Miasta umarły, kiedy użyto Arki, więc od razu je ścięto. Od tamtego czasu na Danga Nui drewna jest pod dostatkiem. Niestety, tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o wolności i nadziei. Może po przybyciu nieznajomego i jego akcji na placu coś się zmieni. Ale od tamtego czasu nikt go nie widział. Z podsłuchanych rozmów Querix dowiedziała się, że Gwardia zamierza po zakończeniu śnieżycy wysłać patrole poza Miasto. Ci głupcy uważają, że przybysz je opuścił. Querix jednak wiedziała, gdzie naprawdę się znajduje. Wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś chce się ukryć przed prawem, to udaje się do miejsca, w którym to prawo nie obowiązuje. Do miejsca, gdzie rządzą tylko złodzieje i opryszki. Na Danga Nui takim miejscem było właśnie Prawie-Miasto. Zatrzymała się i rozejrzała. Śnieżyca znacząco ograniczała widoczność, jednak Aceranianka dostrzegła czarną postać stojącą na szerokiej, długiej ulicy. Cała noc przeszukiwania Prawie-Miasta nie poszła na marne. Skoczyła z gracją na zamarznięty bruk i spojrzała w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał szukany przez nią osobnik. Jego jednak już tam nie było. Nagle usłyszała jakiś dźwięk dochodzący z tyłu. Przeturlała się po ziemi, napięła łuk i wycelowała w cel, jednocześnie trzecią ręką sięgając ku ostrzu. Przed nią stała postać w czarnej zbroi, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i powiewającą, czarną peleryną. - Znalazłaś mnie – oznajmił. - Teraz powiedz mi, kim jesteś i po co mnie uratowałeś – odparła Querix. - Jestem kolcami na róży niewinności. Im mocniej ktoś ją ściśnie, tym bardziej go zranię. Złodziejka uniosła brew. - A masz jakieś imię? - Nazywaj mnie Podróżnikiem. - Ale to nie imię! – odpowiedziała Aceranianka z irytacją. - Moje imię nie ma znaczenia. Liczy się tylko to, co zamierzam zrobić. - Powinieneś przestać mówić zagadkami. - Zagadki i tajemnice to nieodłączna część życia każdego złodzieja. Tak samo jak kontakty i znajomości. - Do czego zmierzasz? - Uratowałem ci życie. Teraz oczekuję, że mi pomożesz. Zamierzam rozpocząć rebelię i obalić Wiecznego Króla, ale nie dokonam tego samemu. Potrzebuję pomocy kogoś, kto dobrze zna tutejszy świat przestępczy. Potrzebuję ciebie. - Skąd pewność, że nie wydam cię Wiecznej Gwardii? - Jeszcze wczoraj chcieli cię zabić. Możesz oczywiście spróbować sprzedać mnie za swoją wolność, jednak nie sądzę, by Wieczny Król puścił ci płazem twoje wcześniejsze zbrodnie. Podróżnik miał rację. Król i jego poplecznicy nie byli zbyt ugodowi. Dlatego właśnie ich nie lubiła. I zamierzała pomóc Podróżnikowi, by raz na zawszę dać im nauczkę. Schowała strzałę i łuk. Jednak jedna z jej dłoni nadal spoczywała na rękojeści miecza. - Dobrze. Znam kilka osób, które nie przepadają za Wiecznym Królem i jego wyznawcami. Jeden z nich ma niedaleko swoją siedzibę. - W takim razie – odpowiedział Podróżnik – prowadź. *** - Nazywam się Querix. Nie przerywając marszu, Podróżnik odwrócił się do niej i uniósł brew. - Liczysz na to, że po ujawnieniu twojego imienia ja wyjawię ci swoje? - Byłoby miło – odpowiedziała Aceranianka z irytacją. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się tylko i zatrzymał się przed drewnianymi, zrujnowanymi drzwiami. Prowadziły one do kamiennego domu, jednego z niewielu w tej dzielnicy w którym wszystkie ściany były na swoim miejscu. - To tutaj – oznajmiła złodziejka. – To dom Tiarana, Żebraczego Księcia. Podróżnik podszedł do drzwi. Te nagle się otworzyły i wyszła z nich niska, garbata istota. Jej plecy pokrywały kolce niczym u Skakdi, jednak postać ta nosiła na twarzy Kanohi Rode. Jej rasa nie była Querix znana. - Kim jesteście? – wybełkotała istota chrapliwym głosem wywołującym ciarki na plecach. - Poszukujemy osób w których sercach płonie żar rozgrzewający zimne powietrze tej wyspy – odpowiedział Podróżnik. Dziwna postać przyjrzała się mu, a potem Querix. Stworzenie podrapało się po brodzie, a następnie chwyciło oboje swoimi szponiastymi dłońmi i wepchnęło ich do środka. Kiedy znaleźli się w kamiennym, zrujnowanym korytarzu, postać z hukiem zamknęła prowizoryczne drzwi. Wydawało się, że zaraz się rozpadną. - Tędy – oznajmiła istota, po czym ruszyła w głąb mrocznego korytarza, kuśtykając. Podróżnik spojrzał na Querix i ruszył za nim. A Aceranianka poszła w jego ślady. Wkrótce, po przejściu kilku bio w mroczną otchłań z kamieni, na końcu korytarza pojawiło się słabe światło. Pochodziło ono z drzwi po prawej. Kiedy cała trójka weszła do pomieszczenia, ich oczom ukazał się kamienny pokój wypełniony brudnymi istotami różnych ras. Wszyscy byli w opłakanym stanie. W rogu stał kominek w którym płonął ogień. Obok niego, na krześle, siedział pewien Toa Lodu. Jego niegdyś śnieżno-biały pancerz pokrywał bród i zaschnięte błoto. Tiaran. Książę Żebraków. - Czy to już czas, Tiaranie? – odrzekła pewna kobieta. – Czy to już czas, by zerwać kajdany i zacisnąć je na szyjach naszych oprawców? - Nie – odpowiedział Tiaran swoim spokojnym głosem. – Ale przysięgam wam, nadejdzie niedługo. Widziałem znak na placu. Dzisiaj zasiano na Danga Nui ziarna nadziei. Nie minie dużo czasu, nim zbierzemy ich plony. W sali nastąpiło poruszenie. Istota, która przyprowadziła Querix i Podróżnika podeszła do Tiarana i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha. Ten spojrzał w stronę przybyszów i powstał. Inni też spojrzeli w ich kierunku. - A więc jesteś – odrzekł Tiaran. - Wiedziałem, że mnie odszukasz. Moi towarzysze niedoli, to jest właśnie Siewca Nadziei. Przybył, by nas uratować. Tak jak Aceraniankę, którą przyprowadził. Radujmy się, gdyż nadzieja powróciła na Danga Nui! Istoty powstały i zaczęły wiwatować. A przynajmniej te, które miały wystarczająco dużo kończyn, by to zrobić. Querix patrzyła niepewnie na tę scenę. Podróżnik zrobił krok naprzód i zabrał głos. - Przybyłem, by zabić fałszywego boga. Ale, by tego dokonać, potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Tiaranie. - To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt – odpowiedział Tiaran i wykonał ukłon w jego stronę. – A teraz, moi szlachetni towarzysze, muszę porozmawiać z naszym przybyszem na osobności. *** - Potrzebuję armii – oznajmił Podróżnik. - Jaką armię mogę ci dać? – spytał Tiaran patrząc w okno. Za oszronioną szybą widać było tylko spadające płatki śniegu. – Jaką armię można stworzyć z żebraków? - Dla mnie taka armia będzie idealna – odparł Podróżnik i uśmiechnął się, widząc zaskoczone miny na twarzach Tiarana i Querix. – Będą idealną armią szpiegów. Będą naszymi oczami i uszami. Wszyscy będą nimi gardzić i ich ignorować, a oni będą podsłuchiwać rozmowy i zbierać plotki. Żebraczy Książę pokiwał głową i usiadł na krześle. Znajdowali się teraz w prostym pomieszczeniu na piętrze jego domu. W pokoju znajdowało się tylko kilka krzeseł i stół, a na ścianach wisiały pochodnie. Cała trójka omawiała teraz plan. Plan obalenia ich boga. - Jednak jeśli chcemy naprawdę wywołać rewolucję, to potrzebujemy prawdziwej armii – oznajmił Tiaran. - Znam przywódcę bandy najemników, który może nam pomóc –zaproponowała Querix. – To Steltianie. Działają głównie dla gangów i jako ochrona dla złodziejskich kryjówek. Ponadto nienawidzą Wiecznego Króla i Gwardii. - Świetnie – oznajmił Podróżnik. – Potrzebujemy też drobnej… „propagandy”. - Jest pewien bard – odpowiedziała Querix. – Vortixx, który słynie z pieśni nie do końca przychylnych Wiecznemu Królowi. Może nam pomóc, podżegając ludzi przeciw niemu. - Bardzo dobrze. Tiaranie, czy ta kryjówka jest bezpieczna? - Tak. Tylko moi żebracy o niej wiedzą, a Gwardia nigdy nie zapuszcza się do Prawie-Miasta. Gardzą nami. Ale niedługo skończy się czas pogardy i zacznie czas sprawiedliwości. - Masz na to moje słowo – powiedział Podróżnik. Rozdział 3 - Coś się zmieniło, Hufrinie – powiedziała Kurana siedząca razem z przyjacielem w zatłoczonej gospodzie. – Wszyscy wydają się bardziej poruszeni. - Zdążyłem zauważyć – odpowiedział górnik. – Czy coś mnie ominęło? Kurana zwiesiła głowę. Widząc to, Hufrin przysunął się do niej. Widział, że coś jest z nią nie tak. - Co się stało? Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. - Ja… wczoraj otarłam się o śmierć. Ga-Matoranka spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela niepewnie. Na jego twarzy widać było zaskoczenie i troskę. - Wczoraj porwali mnie trzej gwardziści i zabrali poza Miasto. Nie wiem, co by mi zrobili, gdyby nie… gdyby nie on. - On? Kto to taki? - Bohater – odpowiedziała Kurana z przejęciem. - Uratował mnie, a kiedy przybył do Miasta uratował też pewną złodziejkę. Już szykowali się do publicznej egzekucji, kiedy nagle się zjawił. I uratował ją. A potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu, dając prztyczka w nos Wiecznej Gwardii. - To jakiś szaleniec. Sprzeciwił się potężnemu bogowi. Na pewno w końcu dosięgnie go kara. Żałuję, że cię w to wciągnął. Na pewno będziesz przez to miała kłopoty. - Gdyby nie on, nie mógłbyś się ze mną dzisiaj spotkać. Nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz ze sobą. Uratował mnie i uratuje nas wszystkich. Poza tym, gdyby Wieczny Król naprawdę był taki potężny, to już by go znaleźli. Hufrin zastanowił się nad słowami przyjaciółki. A raczej próbował, bo jego głowę rozsadzała lawina różnych myśli. Słowa Talna o nadziei. Najdroższa mu osoba ledwo uchodząca z życiem. Tajemnicza istota sprzeciwiająca się wszechpotężnemu bogowi, który nie robi nic, by z nią walczyć. Może rzeczywiście jest nadzieja. Może Wieczny Król wcale nie jest bogiem. Nagle Kurana spojrzała w stronę wejścia. Do gospody weszła Aceranianka w czarno-granatowym pancerzu. - Zaraz. To chyba ta złodziejka, którą uratował wczoraj mój wybawca. Dokładnie tak ją opisywali. Hufrin spojrzał na Aceraniankę. Na plecach miała łuk i kołczan, a u pasa miecz. - Ciekawe, co tutaj robi? – dodała Matoranka. *** Lodhe był podekscytowany. Na Danga Nui niewiele się działo. Nie było zbyt wiele ciekawych opowieści. Tylko legendy o Wiecznym Królu. Dla takiego barda jak Lodhe to za mało. Dlatego był podekscytowany, słysząc opowieści o tajemniczym osobniku, którego pancerz był czarny jak najciemniejsza noc, a jego peleryna powiewała jak sztandar zwycięstwa. Na tej przeklętej wyspie wreszcie coś się działo. Siedział teraz w gospodzie i udawał, że czyści swoją lutnię. Tak naprawdę podsłuchiwał rozmowę trzech Matoran siedzących w pobliżu. Opowiadali o wczorajszych wydarzeniach na placu. - Mówię ci, na własne oczy widziałem jak jednym ruchem powalił dwóch rosłych Skakdi na ziemię. - Podobno odciął katowi głowę, a jego miecz przeszył ciało jak powietrze. - To tylko opowieści, durnie! Niedługo Wieczny Król wyjdzie ze swojego pałacu i zrobi z nim porządek. - To dlaczego tego nie zrobił, hm? Podobno jest bogiem. Czego się obawia? Nie było odpowiedzi. Lodhe spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Stała w nich Aceranianka z łukiem na plecach. Weszła do gospody z charakterystyczną dla swojej rasy gracją. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Kiedy spojrzała na Lodhe’a, ten puścił do niej oko. Przewróciła oczami i podeszła do niego. - Witaj, Lodhe – odezwała się. - Querix – odpowiedział. – Tyle tygodni więzienia nie odbiło się na twojej urodzie. - Za to ty nadal jesteś tak samo brzydki. - Jak zwykle urocza – uśmiechnął się bard. – Jednak w końcu do mnie przyszłaś. Czy tym razem też chodzi o interesy? - Można tak powiedzieć. Ale nie lubię rozmawiać o interesach w zatłoczonej gospodzie. - Masz rację – odpowiedział Lodhe, po czym wstał. – Może pójdziemy do mnie? – spytał, puszczając do niej oko. - Nie tym razem – odparła Aceranianka. – Teraz pójdziemy do mnie. Ale uważaj. Ja mam cztery ręce. Ty możesz skończyć z jedną, jeśli twoja dłoń znajdzie się w nieodpowiednim miejscu. *** - Co to ma być?! – wykrzyknął Trewis przykładając do twarzy różową chustę. - Owoce naszych poszukiwań – odpowiedział Arctrakh. – Znaleźliśmy te ciała poza Miastem. To Skakdi. Niewiele z nich zostało, ale odłamki lodu w ranach świadczą o tym, że to robota lodowych golemów. Arctrakh spojrzał na Namiestnika. Widział jak ten zieleni się pod swoją złotą Kaukau. - Nie poznaję ich – kontynuował. – A znam wszystkich Skakdi na wyspie. Wygląda na to, że Wichrzyciel nie jest jedynym obcym, który pojawił się na wyspie w ostatnim czasie. Wichrzyciel. Tak członkowie Wiecznej Gwardii nazwali przybysza, który ich wykiwał. A oni nadal go nie znaleźli. - Liczyłem na to, że znajdziecie tego całego „Wichrzyciela” i Aceraniańską złodziejkę, a nie zmasakrowane ciała jakichś Skakdi – powiedział z oburzeniem Trewis. - Macie znaleźć jego i pozostałych! Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego podżegają nasz lud przeciw nam! - Jak sobie życzysz, Namiestniku Wieczności – odpowiedział Arctrakh, pokłonił się i wyszedł. Postacie * Podróżnik * Querix * Tiaran * Lodhe * Trewis * Arctrakh * Hufrin * Kurana * Taln * Varv Autor Kategoria:FF